


My Rodrick

by Crackficsmainly



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Bruh imma be honset this is some crack shit, Crack, Dr phil mention, Not my rodrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackficsmainly/pseuds/Crackficsmainly
Summary: Something is going on in the Heffley house and Rodrick turns to you for comfort. (Sorry the fic isn't actually as good as the summery makes it sound and that says a lot. This is some real crack shit sorry 😔💖)





	My Rodrick

You were in the car sitting next to him nodding off and on, you guys didn't get much sleep last night. What was happening was going on to quick all you know is Rodrick called you frantic last night and asked you to come with him. 

You guys had been friends since you can remember, yeah there was the time gap when you had to go stay with your abusive aunt and she sold you to a Dr.Phil imposter but that's a whole other story. You had come back different, jaded. Rodrick though, he made you feel like the old you the happy one who'd never met your aunt's coke dealer. 

You didn't know what was going on and wanted to ask him but you saw the fear and anxieties in his eyes so you waited. You could wait till the next stop you thought to yourself. 

The car came to a stop and you heard a heavy sigh. " Rodrick?" You turn to him and place a hand on his arm " tell me what's wrong" 

He shakes his head eyes tired " I don't know what's happening, I woke up yesterday and my family... Wasn't my family. Dad wasn't dad, mom wasn't mom, Greg wasn't Greg, and there was this... This person? Who was supposed to be me?"

You tilted your head "Rodrick slow down what do you mean?"

His voice got rough and gravely " I mean what i said" he snapped. "I woke up from a nap and went downstairs and just saw every one of those people in my living room. I know it was my house my room was the same everything was the same except for the pictures and people there" 

He looked up " it's like I've fallen into an alternate dimension and your all I have left" 

You squeezed his arm and brought him to your chest " it's okay we'll get through this together" 

" if I've learned anything in my life it's how to deal with imposters," you said with a hand on his cheek. "Come on let's go do something fun, after that ill drive and you take a break well go back to your house and figure this shit out." 

Rodrick held your hand against his cheek and nodded " okay" 

He turned the car off and the two of you got out and entered the building he stopped in front of, a circle k, you got slushies and sat on the parking stops outside of the gas station. 

After about an hour of just sitting and talking quietly, you stood and offered Rodrick your hand to stand. " come on champ let's go get those fuckers" 

He smiled and took your hand to stand walking to the car. 

The drive back was quiet while he slept but when he woke after about an hour and half of driving and he was pissed. Not at you but the situation and the people who just took his home. " FUCK THOSE ASSHOLES" Rodrick yelled as he blasted the radio as a song from his band came on. 

You smiled and shook your head " yeah fuck them" 

You arrived at his house later in the evening a little while before you would think the sun would go down. " okay game plan" you say shutting of the car" 

Rodrick turned " okay yeah uh game plan" 

"I say we go in there like normal after all it's your house" Rodrick nodded " then tell them to get the fuck out of your house, that's when I come in swinging this" you reached behind the seat and grabbed a pocket nice sharper than one should be. 

Rodrick paled " when did you get that?"

" hun this has been hidden in here since the first time I've been in this van" 

"Why will we need it?"

"Which one of us has dealt with crack head, meth heads, coke dealers, pimps, imposters, murderers, and bigfoot?"

"Right yeah sorry" he shook his head clapping his hands "okay so what then?"

"If they don't leave and tell you what the fuck is going on I threaten if they don't cooperate I'm not afraid to get stabby" you shrugged. 

"Okay cool, let's do this shit!"

___

Rodrick walked into his house and was greeted with the alternate Heffleys looking bewildered. 

"Who the heck are you?" The wrong Greg said 

"Hey" he pointed a finger at him "Shut the hell up" 

"Whoah now," the gross looking dad said, " who are you kid?" 

"That's what id like to ask you. Who the fuck are you guys and where the hell are my real parents and brother" 

"Look, son" 

"You're not my anything," Rodrick said disgustedly. "I'll ask one more time WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FAMILY" 

"We don't know what you're talking about!" The imposter mom said 

"Okay fine have it your way" 

"(Y/n) GET IN HERE" 

You walked into the room knife in hand "who's ready to say what's going on?" 

"What's happening?" A voice from the kitchen said. You both turned " Who are you supposed to be?" 

The teen raised a brow " I'm Rodrick" 

You both gagged 

"Oh God,   
this just ...Wrong on so many levels." 

Rodrick the right one looks sick. 

" Okay so..." You started "this is what's gonna happen. You all" you waved the pocket knife at them " are going to tell us what the fuck is happening and where the real Heffleys are" 

The disturbing Rodrick lunged at you and was on your back 

You screamed " GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME AGHH" 

Rodrick yanked the other off and threw him to the ground. "That's IT IM CALLING THE COPS" 

You slapped your head " in yeah there a thing. Who didn't we just do that?" 

Before you could reach the phone through fake manny grabbed a hold of your pocket knife and stabbed you in the side. 

You clutched the wound and your knees buckled falling to the ground. 

Rodrick yelled you saw him get hit over the head by fake Greg. 

This was how it was going to end? Getting killed by fake heffleys? 

You closed your eyes and waited for the pain to end. The sweet release of nothingness didn't come, however. Instead, you heard noises and we're soon being dragged out of the house by your Rodrick. 

He laid you across the street and handed the phone to you "call the police I'm going to go make sure they don't get away" 

All you remember is calling the police and passing out. 

When you came to all you saw were police and an ambulance wheeling off a body bag. You stood and ran over asking what happened. The police turn and thank you for calling. 

" a crazed teen broke into this families home and threatened them, thankfully the family is okay, unfortunately, this poor kid didn't make it, can't get help now" he shook his head." 

You turned to see the imposters waving at you sinister smiles on their faces. Your knees buckled, in the body bag was your Rodrick, your best friend, the love of your life. You never even got to tell him. Your body wracked with sobs. You couldn't do anything, they won. They fucken won.

When you went back to school it's like nothing even happened people didnt even realize that it wasn't Rodrick. You balled your fists and screamed. 

"NOT MY RODRICK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it if not please leave notes on it on how to make it better 💖💖.   
If you wanna repost (which lmao you prolly don't) please ask first and give credit


End file.
